After the War
by songbirdgirl
Summary: AU set after the war ends. Harry is dead, and without his leadership, the ministry struggles to find a way to reunite the war-torn magical community. What will happen to those who waited to for Harry to return home? Rated M for later possibilities. Please r&r if you like it, it helps the creative process.
1. The War Ends

The war ended, but it didn't really feel like anyone had won. There had been so much death on both sides. Many of the Death Eaters had fled or pled cursed or blackmailed, and the aurors had so much to sort out. There was still a lot of unfriendly feelings towards muggleborns- even witches and wizards who faught against Voldemort felt as if the war had been caused by halfbloods and muggleborns. The ministry had hoped Harry would be able to help piece things back together, to act as a figurehead, but as the sun rose that morning reports came in that Voldemort was dead, and that he had taken Harry with him.

Ginny had felt broken when she heard the news. There was Fred, and Percy, and Tonks and Lupin and so many countless others, and she had held her parents and her brothers and Hermione and they had all sobbed together. But when she got the news that Harry was gone, she couldn't cry. She was devistated. She felt like her whole future had been taken away from her, and how did it matter that the war was over in the face of something like that? But still, she couldn't cry. She retreated into herself.

She didn't remember being shuffled to the reminants of the dorms. She barely recalled the funerals. They all blured together, with so many services held so close together. So many bodies to get into the ground. So many markers for the bodies that were never found. Then they took her home. She didn't really remember that either. She felt like she was sealed off from those around her, like there was a thick layer of plastic all around her. All color was dulled, all sound muted. They left her alone for awhile but quickly realized that was a bad idea. Unless she was told, she forgot to sleep, forgot to eat, forgot to shower. Didn't get up in the morning. They had to put her on a schedule. She did what they told her to with a machanical air about it. She didn't think, just did. She wasn't sad exactly. She was numb.


	2. Hogwarts?

The summer peeled by. There were lots of debates over what to do this upcomming school year. Hogwarts was still destroyed. There had been people working on it all summer, but it was far from finished. Many parents had decided to send their children to magical schools away from home, outside of the country. Even more still decided to keep their children home. All across the country, home schools were set up, and the parent/teachers were taking in students around their areas. Then the ministry decread that any student whose trace had been broken was not required to return to school.

Bill and Charlie had long been out of school. Fred was dead, and George had been out of school for awhile as well. They all lived off on their own. Ron and Hermione had gotten engaged at the end of the war. She was back home with her parents for now. They had both been offered ministry jobs, so Ron was not going back to school either. That left Ginny. Her trace would break before the term started. When her parents asked her what she wanted to do, she had shrugged. She lay in bed at night and listened to the sounds of their debates floating up to her room. If they kept her home, she'd be mostly alone, and she would stay in the rut she was in. If they sent her to school, they wouldn't be there to lend their support to her if things got worse. All her brothers were gone, so there would be nobody there to watch out for her. They did not know what to do.

Ginny honestly didn't care. Finally they reached a descion. They called her down to breakfast, and she found a barn owl on the table. As she mechanically ate her toast, they told her she wouldn't be going back to school, but she wasn't goint to be staying here either. For the first time in months, she lifted her eyes to meet theirs. They were going to send her to stay with George.

He had sent them a letter, inviting her to come as an alternative to going back to school. He lived above his shop in Diagon Alley, and he had been having a hard time since Fred died. He needed help running the shop. They could help each other heal, her parents told her, and she would be right in Diagon Alley, so she would be around lots of people, and kept very busy. Ginny had always been closest with the twins out of all of her brothers. She nodded and went back to her toast. When she was done, she went up to start packing. Her parents looked at each other with a glimmer of hope. That was the most they had gotten out of her since he had died.


	3. Weasley's Wizard Wheezes

Ginny took the floo network to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Her parents sent her trunk along after her. She left her pigmy puff, Arnold, for Teddy, who had moved in with them after the death of his parents. He was too little to understand what was happening, but he liked Arnold a lot.

She climbed out of the chimney and into a small office space. It was early morning, before the shop opened. George came walking in and grabbed her into a hug.

"It's great to see a friendly face. I've missed you sis."

She grinned at him. It felt strange on her face, and she didn't continue it for long. He showed her to a room just a little smaller than her bedroom back home, where her trunk was waiting. He pointed out his room and the bathroom, then handed her an apron and put her to work.

The store was a lot busier than she expected it to be, although once she thought about it, she realized how badly everyone needed a laugh after so much loss. And, as George pointed out to her, term was about to start and school was starting up. When it was her lunch break she walked over to the Leaky Cauldron for some sandwiches. It was odd to see so many people out and about. She saw people she new from school, although she didn't stop to chat. She was also surprised to the children of so many Death Eaters. She figured that they would be staying close to home. She put it out of her mind as she finished eating and walked back to the shop.

She was almost back when she ran into Draco Malfoy. Literally ran into him. Normally he would have said something nasty to her, but he just apologized and kept walking. _Wonders never cease_ she thought to herself as she finished her walk back. Once there, she stayed busy for the rest of the day. When the shop finally closed, George taught her how to handle the accounts for the day and stock the shelves. They took the floo network to the Burrow for dinner. He told her normally he would've picked something up from one of the stores in Diagon Ally, but he figured their parents would want to hear about her first day.

"I know it's hard Gin, but you have to at least fake a little or else they won't ever let up," he had told her.

So while they were at dinner, she mentioned her encounter with Draco to her father. Her parents looked at each with raised eyebrows, though she was unsure if it was because she was speaking or because she had seen him.

"His father's sentence was lighter than I would have like it to be," he told her slowly, "but Draco was still technically a child. He was still attending school and living at home, so while his trace was broken and he had the dark mark, he didn't actually do anything but let the Death Eaters in the castle, and after a hearing they decided that he didn't even make that choice on his own. They ruled he was forced into it, which I suppose he was. There are many young wizards in his position, or similar ones, whose parents are in Azkaban. There's still a lot of hatred on both sides, and the ministry is still trying to figure out how to fix it. The war might be over, but there is still a lack of peace."


	4. Rushed Wedding, Unexpected Engagement

The weeks peeled away into months. Most days, Ginny was so tired by the time she had eaten she was ready for bed. Once she fell asleep at their table and George had to shake her awake so they could go home. It was a glorious change from the insomnia that stuck her so often since the war had ended. George, she knew, had no problem getting to sleep. Staying that way, however, was a problem. She often heard him screaming. Lately she had been so tired it didn't even wake her up anymore.

One thing she noticed was that people seemed to be getting riled up. There had been attacks on some family members of convicted Death Eaters, and the houses of several muggle-born families had been burglarized. People were angry, and they were looking to the ministry to do something to solve the problem. One day she came home from her lunch break and saw George sending out an owl. "We need to go home tonight," he told her. She had tired to ask him more about it, but he shook his head and they were too busy for her to push the subject.

After they closed for the day they took the floo network to the Burrow. Ginny was enveloped by her parents, but looking past them, she saw Bill and Fleur, Ron and Hermione, and, of all people, Angelina Johnson. She was mildly surprised to see the girl there. She had been Fred's girlfriend. Ginny remembered her during the funeral. She had taken it hard, but managed to hold herself together. They all moved into the kitchen and sat around the table. Teddy played with Arnold on the floor, oblivious to any kind of tension.

"Now that we're all here," Arthur began, "we can get down to it. Ron and Hermione, you might have already heard of this. As you all know, the ministry has been under enormous pressure to find a way to reunite the magical community. In order to do so, they have rewritten an outdated law, and are planning on reenacting it. This hasn't been released to the public yet, but I got wind of it today, which is why you are all here. Many years ago, there was a law that stated every pureblood family had to have a child marry the child of a non-pureblood family. It was called a breeding law, and the idea was to mingle the bloodlines to form tighter bonds. This law was struck off of the books hundreds of years ago. The law has been reworked, and now it requires every family who had members that were Death Eaters to marry a member to a family that faught on the other side of the war."

"That's barbaric!" Hermione exclaimed.

"That is why you are all here. Bill and Fleur are married, so this law won't affect them. Charlie is living out of the country and has been for a years, so he won't have to comply with the law. It's not international. Ron and Hermione is trickier. They were awarded honorary degrees, so they are considered adults. They're engaged, but if they aren't married by the time the law goes into the books, that can be dissolved. We'll have to move the wedding up. The law goes into effect at the begining of the month. I'm sorry to tell you both this, but you have three weeks to plan the wedding. After that it will be too late. Ginny isn't an issue, even though she's not in school, she's still living at home. She's a child. That leaves George." Arthur finished.

"Well, I thought about all of my options. I don't want to marry some Death Eater. I thought about Angelina, so I sent her an owl to tell her what was going on and asking her to meet me here. Fred wouldn't want her to marry a Death Eater, and I don't either. I promised him before the last fight that if anything happened to him, I would look out for you," he said, turning to address her directly. "I know he loved you, and so I love you. I know you loved him, and I'm not him, but you and I have always been good friends and cared about each other. Angelina, will you marry me?"

Ginny looked at Angelina. She looked so composed, although her eyes were brimming with tears. She wondered if waking up to see the mirror image of her dead lover every day would make it easier or harder.

Angelina spoke up. "He asked me the same thing you know."

"Asked you what?" George asked.

"To look after you if anything happened to him. I do care for you George. You've always been a good friend to me, and this would be a wonderful way to honnor his memory. I'll marry you."

Molly had tears streaming down her face. "Now we have two weddings to plan in three weeks. We'd best start now."


	5. A Quiet Affair

Despite the number of children Molly Weasley had, she had planned very few weddings in her time. If there were two things she excelled at, it was anything domestic, and making something out of very little. Ron and Hermione's wedding had been planned for Christmas Eve. So they would be cutting it close, but they thought that if they rushed it much more, it might cause people to ask questions. They had decided that it would be best for everyone, however, if George and Angelina were wed quietly and as quickly as possible, since it was not widely known they were engaged, and there was really little they could do to prevent whispers as it was.

So within a week, they had planned the whole thing. It took place in the Weasleys' back yard, just like Bill's had. Bill and Fleur showed up that morning, and Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnit showed up later in the afternoon. George chose not to have a best man in honor of Fred, so Angelina didn't have a maid of honor; instead, Katie and Alicia helped her get ready. Teddy was very fidgity in his second hand suit. Angelina's parents had arrived the night before. It was their first time meeting thr Weasleys, and when they arrived they shut themselves up in the living room with Molly and Aruthr. Ginny guessed they were discussing the new law. When they came back, Mr. Johnson looked angry, and Mrs. Johnson was teary.

The wedding had been simple but beautiful. There was no time for a wedding dress, so Angelina was walked down the aisle by her father in a pale pink gown that made her skin glow. It was a somber occasion, not much like Bill's wedding. Ginny once again marveled at the strength Angelina displayed. She held her head high and calmly repeated the vows. Her voice did not waver once. When it was over they ate a meal Molly had outdine herself prepairing. There was no dancing or toasts at this wedding; it was a night for ghosts, and Fred was on everyone's mind.


	6. Candlelit Christmas Eve

The days in between George's wedding and Ron's quickly blurred. Ginny, George, and Angelina had been flooing over to the Burrow every day to help with the set up and planning. Angelina was living with them above the shop now. She stayed with George in his room and Ginny still had hers. (No one spoke about this.)

Ron and Hermione had decided to follow George and Angelina's example and not have a best man or maid of honor. Hermione would have asked Ginny, but Harry would have been the best man, and they didn't want to replace him, and Hermione couldn't ask Ginny without telling her that. This wedding was shaping up to be much bigger than George's. Charlie flew in from Romania, and Hermione's parents were already there (to the joy of Arthur). Hagrid had come, and many of the teachers from Hogwarts, as well as what was left of the order. Bill and Fleur arrived early that morning and helped to set up the backyard. They had decided to have a candlelit service on Christmas Eve. Ginny was in the backyard, waving her wand to cause candles to float. They weren't going to be lit til later.

It was almost midnight when everyone gathered into the tent. It was pitch black. Hermione was walked down the aisle by her father. She was wearing a beautifully simplistic white dress. She wore a crown of tiny white flowers and carried a sinlge candle- the only lit one in the tent. When she reached Ron, she touched her candle to his and lit it. Once his caught, all of the rest of the candles blinked on, taking everyone's breath away. Ginny watched Hermione closely during the service. She looked serene was she said her vows. Ron looked awestruck. Ginny noticed George and Angelina were holding hands.

The food after the service was served the same way it was at Bill's, and Ginny stuffed herself. When her parents weren't looking, she had several glasses of fire whiskey, and by the time they flooed home that night, Ginny was greatful that she was ready to sink into sleep easily.


	7. The Ministry Congratulates You

It was early February. The whole family was gathered into the small Burrows kitchen for Arthur Weasley's birthday dinner. Ginny looked around and noticed that even though their kitchen was three people short and it had only been eight months, everyone was starting to get better at having happy occasions. It was times like these when Ginny felt most alone. _He would've understood,_ she thought.

Owls had been pouring in all day. It seemed like everyone was eager to pick up where they left off, to greet old friends. To celebrate. A large barn owl flew through the kitchen window, shaking Ginny out of her thoughts and narrowly missing the cake Molly had outdone herself on. There were four envelopes attached to the leg. The first was addressed to Athur.

Arthur,

A very happy birthday to you!

Arisuru Phithe

Administrative Registration Department

Ministry of Magic

The next letter was addressed to Ron and Hermione.

Mr. and Mrs. Ronald B. Weasley,

This letter is to congratulate you on your recent nuptuals. If you believe this letter to be a mistake, please altert us by owl at your earliest convenience.

Arisuru Phithe

Administrative Registration Department

Ministry of Magic

The third letter was addressed to George and Angelina.

Mr. and Mrs. George Weasley,

This letter is to congratulate you on your recent nuptuals. If you believe this letter to be a mistake, please altert us by owl at your earliest convenience.

Arisuru Phithe

Administrative Registration Department

Ministry of Magic

The last letter was addressed to Ginny. The all looked at her as Arthur handed it to her.

"Get married too?" George quipped.

Ginny opened it.

Miss Ginevra Molly Weasley,

This letter is to congratulate you on your engagement to Mr. Draco Lucius Malfoy in accordance with the new Wizengamot decree 9675A-3B. If you believe this letter to be a mistake, please send us an owl at your earliest convenience and your claim will be reviewed.

Arisuru Phithe

Administrative Registration Department

Ministry of Magic


	8. Waking Up

Angry cries shot out of the mouth of everyone at the table except Ginny and Arthur, who said it must be a mistake. He quickly sent a reply back to the ministry, and in half an hour a tired looking ministry offical was sitting in their living room. He was a short man with grey hair, and his robes were on crooked. He looked harrassed, and Giny guessed he had many made of these calls today, and probably had many more to go.

Ginny sat on a sofa across from him, her mother on one side of her and her father on the other. Molly had offered him a slice of cake, which he had refused. "So you believe there was a mistake?" the offical asked.

Ginny's mum spoke up. "She's a child. She can't marry anyone!"

The man shuffled through some papers in front of him. "It says here she no longer attends any form of school?" he asked.

"That's right."

"And she lives here at home?" he asked them.

"Well, no. She's been staying at above her brother's shop and helping him there since the death of their brother."

"So she no longer attends school or lives at home, and has a job?" he asked, looking annoyed.

"Well, yes, but-"

"I'm sorry, but this is no mistake. Your daughter qualifies as an adult under the new law." He looked over at Ginny. "Congratulations on your emancipation and engagement, dear." he told her before he hurried back through the fireplace.

They walked back into the kitchen to tell everyone the news. There was an outpouring of voices, plots to get her out of it. Yelling and crying. But in the midst of it all, Ginny felt like she was waking up for the first time since she had been told of Harry's death.

"Stop!" she said with a raised voice, as to be heard over the din. "I'm going to do it," she told them.

They looked at her like she was unwell. "I'm going to do it," she said again, firmly. "and I don't want to talk about it anymore."


	9. Meeting

Owls flew back and forth between the Burrow and Malfoy Mannor. It was lucky the ministry had laid down rules for how the engagements were to proceed, or else nothing would have gotten done. The engagemnts could last between three and twelve months. One month the couple must spend with the girl's family and one month with the boy's so that they could get to know each other. There also had to be an inital meeting between the families. In the case of the Weasleys and the Malfoys, no one could agree where to meet, or which child would spend the first month with the other family.

Finally they decided to meet at the Leaky Caldron. The Weasley party consisted of Arthur, Molly and Ginny. When they arrived, Narcissa and Draco were already waiting. Draco looked a mix between angry and uncomfortable. Narcissa simply looked tired. Ginny noticed her blonde hair was turning silver, and her face was starting to sag. She looked around for Draco's father, then remembered her dad telling her he had gotten three years. She wondered how he felt about this match.

They all sat around the table. Once they had ordered, the discussions began. Draco didn't speak. He looked towards Ginny, but didn't make eye contact. Narcissa spoke first. "Ginerva will come stay with us for one month. Provided it goes well, Draco will return the visit afterwards. As long as there are no problems, I believe the wedding can take place at the end of August. That will give them four months after the vistits to plan the wedding."

Arthur spoke up, sounding slightly angry. "And tell me why Ginny's visit needs to come first?"

"She needs to have an understanding of how our family lives," Narcissa said, sounding haughty. "If that's a problem, we can withdraw our suite. However, I assure you there are much less... _savory_ matches out there for your daughter. I hear Gregory Goyle is still looking for a match?"

"Dad, I can go stay with them first," Ginny muttered. "Really don't wanna marry Goyle..." Draco flicked his eyes towards her and then away. She openly stared at him, trying to get him to look at her.

"The begining of September would work better," Molly said, quietly but firmly. "We lost two sons at the last battle, and one of them had a birthday at the end of August."

"That's fine," Narcissa agreed. "You may send Ginerva by floo in one week. She does not need to bring anything. We will supply everything she will need while she stays with us. This includes clothes." She turned to Molly. "You will send me an owl tomrrow with her clothing and shoe sizes. Make sure to remind me of her eye color. They are _not_ to share a room during the visits."

They finished up eating and the Malfoys left. Ginny hugged her mum and dad and walked over to the shop.


	10. A Month at Malfoy Manor: Narcissa

Ginny supposed that if she could feel anything, it would be nervous. Or maybe horror. Or anger. But she didn't really feel much of anything. Her mum told her it was because she didn't have to pack anything. That packing would have made it feel more real, she told her. So Ginny hugged her parents and stepped into the fireplace with nothing but the clothes she was wearing.

"Malfoy Manor!" she cried out.

When she arrived, she climbed out of a great white marble fireplace in what looked like a hallway. A house elf with a little towel bowed and scurried off, presumably to go find her mistress. Ginny stood there, looking around. The ceiling seemed forever away. Everything was cold white marble, grand and imposing. Suddenly Narcissa Malfoy strode into the hallway. Ginny took her in as she walked. The woman always held her head high, no matter what was going on. And she walked like she had a purpose, and nothing was going to make her break stride. It struck Ginny that this cold, pale woman in front of her might have something in common with Angelina.

"So. You made it. And I see you brought nothing. Good. Follow me."

Ginny followed her up a winding marble staircase. On the third floor they took a left, then a right, then Narcissa led her through a door.

"This will be your bedroom while you are here. All of the bedrooms have their own bath attached. In the corner is a pullstring. Pulling it will summon an elf any time of day or night. I am sure you don't have elves, but you'll have to get used to using them. The wardrobe is full of new clothes. We serve dinner at seven every night. You will be expected to dress for it. My room is on the second floor. Draco's is down the hallway from this one. I expect a level of proprity and decorum whilst you are here. You will have leave to do what you wish in your free time. You will stay out of my room and the dungeon, and Draco's room unless he extends you an invitation, but you may go anywhere else in the house or on the grounds. We have brooms you may use, as well as owls. However, you will not leave the grounds unaccompanied, and you will remember that your purpose here is to get to know my son. There will be some activty every day that will prepare you for your future as the wife of the Malfoy heir. Do you understand?"

Ginny nodded, and Narcissa turned to leave. She paused. "Ginerva," she said, "you were not my first choice. But you were Draco's. He assured me you were a very talented witch. One who values bravery and loyalty. I expect you to rise to the occasion. Dinner is at seven."


	11. First Dinner

Ginny watched the door shut and thought about what Narcissa had just told her. _Draco's first choice._ She wondered what the meaning behind that choice was. Then she shook her head and wandered over to the wardrobe. She opened it up and was astonished. It was full of knickers and dresses and sweaters and everything was in beautiful hues of color. Every single piece in here would complement her difficult red hair and brown eyes. She decided she should shower before she changed into a dress to avoid getting dirt from the fireplace on anything. She went into the bathroom and was amazed to find it was bigger than her room at her parents' house. There was a shower and also a massive tub with jets. She began opening drawers to find hair curlers and straighteners and make up in her colors, as well as soaps and shampoos and big, fluffy towels. She briefly wondered if she could just stay here during her stay. She eyed the tub as she headed to the shower and decided she'd have to try it out later.

Ginny showered and dried her hair. She brushed it straight down her back with a soft bristled brush and started on her make up. She went really basic, choosing a sage eye shadow and mascara. She went into the bedroom and opened the wardrobe. She ran her hands over the dresses hanging there and chose a floor length dress. It was a grey tulle that sat off the shoulders. Just under her chest was a sage ribbon the same color as her eyeshadow. She pulled on a pair of knickers. She sighed as she pulled them on- silk, and amazing. Nicer than anything she had ever worn. She pulled the dress on and chose a pair of heels to go with it. She pulled her hair up, charming it with a wave of her wand so it half fell down her neck in a spiral of large, loopy curls. She opened a nearbye jewelry box and finished it off with sage pearl earrings and headed downstairs.

A house elf showed her to the dinning room and another pulled out her chair. Narcissa sat at the foot of the table. The head remained empty. Draco stood when Ginny walked in and remained standing until she was seated. Only then did he sit across from her.

"I'm sure you found everything to your satisfaction?" Narcissa asked her.

"Yes, it's lovely," Ginny replied.

"You look beautiful," Draco said to her while looking at a point over her head.

"Thank you."

After that, the first course was brought in by elves. They left for the kitchen after that, while three stood, hands folded behind their backs, at the back of the room. The elves ran the dinner like clockwork, and Ginny marvled at it, but thought to herself that with Narcissa running things, it wasn't a surprise. The food was fantastic. When they were finished eating, Draco stood and then Narcissa and Ginny stood. "Draco, you and Ginerva will accompany me to the drawing room."

Draco stepped forward and looped his arm around Ginny's. She raised an eyebrow at him but he didn't look at her as he walked behind his mother. The room was beautifully set up, with red velvet furniture and dark wooden tables and a large white marble fireplace, although it remained until due to the weather. He deposited Ginny on a sette beside his mother, who picked up a book off of the side table. A house elf appeard with a tray containing a bottle, three glasses, and a silver case. Narcissa accepted a glass and the elf poured. Ginny did the same. It was a blood red wine. Draco took the glass and the case. "Mother, do you mind?" he asked politely.

"I do not mind. Ask Ginerva."

"Darling, do you mind?" he asked, still not looking at her.

She blinked a couple times, thrown by his calling her darling. For a term of affection, he didn't say it very affectionately. "Mind what, dear?" she asked, hiding her amusement at his surprise.

"If I smoke an after dinner cigar," he said.

"I do not mind."

"Thank you."

As he smoked his cigar and his mother read, she got up and wondered around the room. She looked at the books. Many were so old the titles were worn off of the spine. She looked at Draco, who sat down to a game of wizard's chess. He had charmed the other set to play against his. He looked very engrossed, so she moved on to the paino. She sat down and began to play a piece she knew, idly picking at the piece.

"Ginerva, you will play properly or refrain from playing," Narcissa said without looking up.

Ginny played the piece, then another.

"You play well," Draco said from across the room.

Upstairs in her room that night, she pulled the chord and an elf appered.

"Yes, Miss Ginerva?"

"Oh, just Ginny."  
"Mistress says you are to be addressed as Miss Ginerva."  
"Okay... what is your name?"

"Oh! Remmy, miss."  
"Remmy, will you please draw me a bath?"

"Yes miss! Right away miss!"

Remmy drew her a bath in that fantastic tub and left. She curled into it blissfully, the stretched, pointing her toes. Yawinging, she thought on her first day. Draco's behavior was odd, but she supposed it made sense if his mother had primed him for how to act once she had gotten here. Narcissa was very formal, but Ginny supposed that was all of the time, and she was making Ginny feel welcomed. The whole situation was weird. After a time of soaking, she dried off with a big fluffy towel, put on a big fluffy robe, and went into the bedroom to find Remmy waiting with a glass of hot cocoa and dressing gown.

"Remmy is to be Miss Ginerva's elf while Miss Ginerva is here. Remmy will brush miss's hair now."

As Ginny fell alseep she thought it wasn't too bad. At least they weren't keeping her in a shed and working her like a house elf. She smiled as she thought of the awakening Draco was in for when they stayed at her parents' house. Once asleep, she dreamed of startling green eyes.


	12. Alone

Ginny woke after a fitfull night of sleep. The most comfortable bed she had ever slept in, and she slept terribly from nightmares. She changed into a blue sweater and black trousers and pulled her hair back into a ponytale. She headed downstairs in search of breakfast. Narcissa and Draco were already at the table. An elf brought her yogurt and peaches. Draco was eating toast. Narcissa was drinking tea.

"I have to go out today, and will be gone all day. You two are to spend the day doing whatever you please, but do not leave the grounds. I expect every propriety to be shown in my absence." She said this rather sternly. After they all finished eating Narcissa had an elf gather her cloak up. As she stood in the hallway, she turned to Ginny.

"Ginerva, you will do well to remember my advice."

Ginny held in a sigh as Narcissa stepped into the fireplace. She turned to Draco, who looked at her for the first time since the whole mess had begun. He raised one plae eyebrow at her. "Advice?" he drawled.

"I'm here to get to know you, Draco, and that can be best achieved by spending time together."

"What do you like to do?" he asked her.

"I don't do a lot anymore," she told him. "I work at my brother's shop. I sleep. That's been it since the war ends. What do you like to do?" she asked him back.

"I play chess. Walk around Diagon Alley. Try to figure out what my career will be, although that's not too much of a worry with my family's money, but I'd still like to find something. I read a lot. Fly."

"Fly?" Ginny asked, her eyes lighting up.

"Yeah. I used to be on the house team so very long ago now, if you remember. You were too, weren't you? Keeper? I seem to remember you being very good. We have a whole shed full of brooms and supplies, but it's been awhile since I've had someone to fly with. Wanna go?"


	13. Author's Note

**Okay guys, I know exactly how this fic is going to go and how it's going to end, but I need some plot filler to move it along, and this is where you come in. I need some propmts or suggestions from you guys to keep this thing moving and keep me posting- what do you want to see? The more responses I get, the sooner I post, so don't hold back!**

**Songbirdgirl**


	14. Author's Note 2

Hey guys! So as you may know from my profile, I'm a grad student, and this semester, something possessed me to take four 7 week long classes. So they're very fast-paced. I have been reading your reviews (by the way, if you as a reader have something constructive to say, putting your name on it helps me respond with questions I may have) and ideas for further chapters. I have three weeks left until things are much less intnese and promise I will post as soon as I can. This is just to let you know I love you all and have not forgotten you. One final note: if anyone who knows a lot about chess would be interested in guest writing a chapter, please PM me.

Songbirdgirl


	15. Flying

**A/N: I love you all so much for your patience! I have finished my block and start the next one on the 12****th****, but finally have a moment to write. I promise to update as often as I can, but it will never be regularly. Sometimes I get into down periods where I can't seem to make myself do too much of anything, and it's hard to shake. So here's the next chapter, and thank you for your feedback. Please keep it coming, and once again, if anyone knows anything about chess, pm me and we'll talk about a guest chapter :D **

**Songbirdgirl**

After all of the years playing quidditch at home, Ginny thought she knew what to expect, but she was wrong. Draco took her hand without looking at her and led her outside. It gave her pause but she didn't pull her hand away. When they got outside they went into what she supposed was the shed, but shed was really an understatement. It was a very large building, and the setup was similar to locker rooms at school. There were lockers and equipment and doors that led to what she could only assume where showers.

He grabbed a broom and handed it to her, then chose one for himself. He grabbed a small box and they walked out onto the field. She looked at the broom in her hand. It was a Firebolt. She was starting to get excited- none of her brothers had ever owned a broom this nice. The only time she had ever been on one was when Harry let her fly his, and- _there_. A sharp pain in her chest, something physical and tangible. She closed her eyes and sharply inhaled and, because she wasn't looking, knocked right into Draco, who had stopped walking.

He had just started to turn, so she kind of fell into his arms. He looked at her with concern. His face was so close...

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Fine, just clumsy" she told him.

He looked at her dubiously but she took his hand and kept walking. He explained that since their were only two of them, the best thing to do was just let the snitch go and race around for it. She was worried the snitch might get away but he explained the grounds were enchanted, and even if they lost it, it wouldn't be able to leave the grounds. She agreed and he let it loose. They mounted and kicked off.

Pure exuberance. Adrenaline pumped into Ginny, forcing her to fully feel for the first time in a long time. She did corkscrews in the air, whooping loudly as she outstripped Draco easily, snitch forgotten for a moment. Then it streaked by her ear and she made a turn she never would have been able to pull off on her old Cleansweep. Draco was thrown by her skill. He knew she had played back at school, but by the time she was on the team it seemed he had a lot more important things going on than house quidditch matches. He gave her a run for her money for a short while, but by the end of the day, she handed his arse to him. They dismounted into the twilight, laughing, and as Draco looked at her, he realized this was the first time she had looked happy since this whole mess began. And she was standing there happy with him. She looked so beautiful when she threw her head back to laugh, and he took her hand in the dark. He moved his face close to hers and she tilted her head back slowly to look at him. He moved slowly, but she didn't move away, and their lips met briefly. As he pulled away, he whispered into her hair, "I am so happy you're here."

She still had her eyes closed as she answered him. "I wish he were here."

Draco pulled back to look into her face. Her eyes met his, and he turned, strained, and went into the house without another word.


	16. Electricity and Fever Dreams

Ginny watched Draco go without moving to stop him. She was uncomfortably close to feeling something, and she wasn't okay with that. She mounted her broom again and kicked off, hard. She flew fast and as she soared higher and higher, she had to use all of her mind to focus on the broom so that the wind didn't bat it around. It wasn't long before the feelings started to seep through. The sky opened up, and it began to pour. She cursed softly and fought against the weather. Still, the feeling was bubbling up from somewhere deep inside of her. It was anger.

When she was young, her parents had sometimes taken her and her brothers to a muggle church in town. Arthur was enthusiastic about any contact with muggles, and Molly thought that the town was a religious one, and that not attending would draw talk. However, they only ever went occasionally, and as Ginny got older she opted out. She thought that it was easy to understand magic- the nature of things existing around humans is driven by a force, and if you are born in connection with that force, you can manipulate it to change the nature of those things. That's what being a magical being was. However, the idea of a benevolent man in the sky did sit well with her, especially when he let such bad things happen. Right now, she threw all of her anger at the sky, at this supposed creator who watched blank-faced while great people died and the good were left to morn.

Growing up a witch in a wizarding household, Ginny had never fully grasped the concept of electricity. She had let Hermione try to teach her (Hermione said it was important to have a grasp of muggle concepts in case she ever wanted to live in the muggle world) but it was fuzzy. When the bolt of lightening struck her with the force of a bus, splintering the broom beneath her and sending her hurtling towards the sodden ground from forty feet in the air, she suddenly understood everyting Hermione had explained about conductors. And that was the last thought she had before her lights went out.

Draco sat in the living room. He was moving pieces around the chessboard, smoking his pipe, when he saw the skies darken. He rang for Ginny's elf and had her get a towel and prepair the girl a hot bath- he didn't think the rain would drive her in any sooner, and he wasn't going to get her. However, the weather worsened rapidly and after an hour passed, he relented and went to go find her. He charmed a waterproofing around him and lit his wand. He called her name, worried he couldn't find her, and angry that he was worried. He nearly tripped over her when he found her on the ground, splinterened broom beside her. She appered unconscious and badly injured. He levitated her inside and went about setting her broken bones.

She was burning up, and he was hesitant to revive her- she would be in a lot of pain. He carefully took off her pants and shirt and gave her a sponge bath with cool water in hopes of bringing her fevor down. (He had had to learn this tricks over the past few years- one of the only useful things he had learned. He pushed the thought away.) He dressed her in a night gown and put her in bed. He left her elf with her with instructions to call him if she started to wake up and left to contact his mother.

When Narcissa arrived home, she gave Ginny a draught that would keep her asleep until most of the pain had receded. She told Draco she would have to sweat the fevor out- mixing other potions with the draught for pain was unsafe. She retired to her room, leaving Draco. He dismissed the elf and settled into a nearby chair. He felt guilty for storming off. He felt stupid for being able to explain properly why Ginny was there in the first place. As her fever raged, he became more and more worried permenant damage would be done. She started muttering in her sleep, weeping and talking as if she were acting out a fever dream. He listened and worried, but knew it was a side effect of the draught and the raging fever. She talked about her childhood, her time at school. She talked about Potter. Sometimes she raved at the ceiling with her eyes wide open, other times she whimpered like a scared little girl. He stayed awake just to listen. She went on about flying with her brothers, fighting with her mom. Her father's doting and her mother's smothering. Being sorted. Tom Riddle's diary. Her first time with Potter. She talked for nearly a day and a half, and he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer. He called her elf back in case she were to wake and need something, and then settled into the chair. He fell asleep to the sound her voice.

Two days later, when Ginny came to, she found herself in her bed in a nightgown. She saw Draco alseep in a chair by her fireplace and blushed, hoping it was an elf who had change her. She hurt all over. She glanced at her arm, which was in a sling, then up at the door as it opened. Narcissa walked in. She looked Ginny up and down, then over at the sleeping Draco. "That is going to make dance lessons more difficult," she said quietly, "but you are not excused from them. You start tomrrow."


End file.
